Chi bana
by Burning Blood
Summary: When Tsukune first lost control of his Ghoul half instead of the exorsist coming and sealing it away. He was given a choice. a choice that would change his life for ever. TsukunexMoka
1. I Swear It

By: Burning Blood

Summary: Each species has a power over every other one. Vampires, posses the ability to turn their demonic energies into strength. Werewolves, posses the ability to move at speeds not visible to the naked eye. Humans…humans are the oddity in the world of monsters…a humans power doesn't revolve around it's energy…speed…or strength…no a humans power…the thing that sets this creature apart from everyone else…is when their loved ones are in danger…they have the ability to produce enough strength to do anything…even become a monster themselves.

Chapter : I swear it

Tsukune watched as his body moved of it's own accord. He watched as his fingernails dug into the side of Moka's body. Tsukune felt tears fall from his eyes as he felt Moka-sans blood flow down his fingertips and onto the floor. 'Stop…please you have to stop this…' **'Stop? You don't seem to get it do you HUMAN? I will never stop…the feeling of blood rushing out and across my body, as I kill no I 'll never stop.' **Tsukune went wide-eyed as he head what the dark voice said. 'Kill…you're going to kill Moka-san…no I won't let you.' The voice chuckled at that. **'I'd like to see you try.'** With that the fight disappeared from in front of Tsukune's eyes. In its place were two people standing in front of him to his right was himself. Brown hair, chocolate eyes, prim and proper school uniform, the whole package. To his left however stood a being that sent a shiver up Tsukune's spine. The being looked a lot like Tsukune however his hair was a brilliant silver color with red eyes and a maniacal grin. A cold voice rang out through the darkness.

_**"Welcome Human I am surprised to see one such as you here."**_ Tsukune looked around the darkness hoping to find the voice that was speaking to him.

"Where are you?" The voice chuckled.

"_**Calm yourself child I will not harm you."**_ Tsukune glared into the darkness and thought. 'Yeah I've heard that before.' The voice chuckled again.

_**"Yes I suppose you have…however now it is time Tsukune."**_ Tsukune raised an eyebrow at this.

"Time…time for what?" Tsukune could feel the voice smirk.

_**"It is time for you to make your decision and live or wish and die…"**_ This confused Tsukune.

"What decision?" Tsukune couldn't help but stare at the two figures in front of him, as reality seemed to smack him in the face.

_**"It seems you have figured it out your choice stands before you Tsukune…do you want to be human…or Ghoul?" **_Tsukune thought about the question for a minute. 'Why…what kind of choice is this…would anyone really choose to be a ghoul.' The cold voice chuckled as it heard Tsukune's thoughts.

_**"If you choose Ghoul then Akashiya Moka dies…"**_ Tsukune was about to yell out human when the voice continued.

_**"If you choose human however Akashiya Moka will fall in love with you…be forced to marry a vampire…and die…unhappy…make your decision now Aono Tsukune."**_ Tsukune stared into the darkness. 'How can I make such a decision…to live as a human and make Moka-chan suffer…or live as a Ghoul…and allow her to die…what am I going to do?' Tsukune thought about it for a minute and had finally made his decision. Lifting his eyes from the ground Tsukune said.

"I…I have made my decision." The voice was intrigued.

_**"Oh? Then state it so that I may continue onwards."**_ Tsukune looked up picturing Moka's smiling face in his mind. '…I'm sorry…Moka-chan.' Turning away from the two figures that stood before him Tsukune yelled.

"I choose death!" The voice chuckled at this.

_**"Oh really boy…then what is your wish? To live again and have Moka love you? For your parents to be the most wealthy people on the planet? Speak boy I don't have all eternity." **_Tsukune pictured Moka's face in his mind again and gave off a sad smile.

"I wish…I wish that Moka could find a monster that her parents would approve of and that she loves…I wish that Moka lives and dies happily with a family that loves her…and that she loves back…I wish…I wish Moka was given everything she could ever want…that is my wish…and I'm giving my life for it." The voice smiled down at the small dying human and smiled. _**'Hmm…this human has shown great kindness and love for one that should have been his enemy…you will be missed Aono Tsukune.'**_

_**"Your will…is done."**_ All Tsukune saw was a flash of light and then…darkness. Tsukune was jolted out of the darkness to the feeling of water cascading down upon him. Opening his eyes Tsukune found himself in the same old building, the sprinkler system on, and there in front of him barely standing up was Moka-san. Her silver hair flowed down her back, her red eyes looked tired from the fight, and her cloths sticking to her body because of the blood and water. Tsukune felt like smacking himself.

"Moka-san what the hell are you doing get out from under the sprinklers. All you're doing is hurting yourself." Moka's eyes were wide as Tsukune said that. 'Why does she look so…' That is when everything started coming back to him…him turning into a Ghoul…the black room…giving up his life so that Moka could be happy…everything. 'Was it…was it just a dream?' Tsukune almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a familiar cold voice whisper. _**'Not quite.'**_ Tsukune calmed his beating heart and asked. 'Then why am I here I should by al extensive rights be dead?' The voice chuckled. _**'What you wished for was for Moka to be happy with a monster her parents could accept am I right?'**_ Tsukune mentally nodded to the voice and waited for further explanation. _**'The only person Moka would be happy with…is you. Whether she knows it or not. So I did the only thing I could…I brought you back to life, and used the humans ability of adaptation to turn you into a monster.'**_ This confused Tsukune. 'Okay two questions one is what do you mean Humans ability of adaptation, and two what exactly did you turn me into?' The voice chucked at this. _**"When the gods set forth evolution each one had wanted a special something for their species. Jashin, the god of blood and violence, created the vampires. They have the ability to turn their demonic Aura into strength. However because of this they are anemic and have to drink the blood of other beings, and could not touch the purifying qualities of water. Tsukuyomi, the goddess of the moon, created the werewolves. They posses the ability to turn into a humanoid wolf as well as move at super speeds. However because of this their power is determined by the Moon cycle. The larger the moon…the stronger they are. Kami, the Shinto spirit, created the humans; they have the ability to adapt to anything given the right pressure. However because of this their bodies are weaker then almost any other being…Now you Tsukune…you are the first of my species.'**_ Tsukune's eyes widened. 'But that means that you're…a god?' The voice chuckled._** 'Quite right Tsukune-kun…but I'm not just any god…no I am one of the most powerful beings in existence…my name is Shinigami…and you are the first of many beings I like to call…Chi ba-na'**_ Tsukune raised a mental eyebrow at this. 'A Blood Burner?' The voice chuckled. _**'Quite right my dear boy…you see I took the powers from your Ghoul and added them to the adaptation powers of your Human half, and I'll give you a guess what I got?'**_ Tsukune feeling a head ache coming on asked. 'What did you get?' Tsukune could feel the Shinigami grinning at his question. _**'What I got was a creature that had the powers of a vampire, and the physical adaptation of a human…the Chi ba-na.'**_ Tsukune mentally raised an eyebrow at that. 'So then why can I touch water if I'm like a vampire?' _**'Yes you are like a vampire in the ability to turn your demonic energies into strength, you also have a few other powers that I helped along…however your weakness is completely different.'**_ This confused Tsukune. 'Okay then…what is my weakness?' The voice chuckled deeply inside of Tsukune's mind. _**'There is a reason I called your race the Chi ba-na Tsukune-kun…your weakness is similar to those of the vampire…however unlike the vampires need to drink blood…you have to set someone's blood aflame.'**_ With this explanation Tsukune gave the most intelligent answer he could. 'Huh?' The voice chuckled again. _**'What I mean boy is you must excite someone…make them horny if you will…'**_ Tsukune froze at this and asked. 'So if I don't…excite someone…I'll just get weak again right?' The voice gave out a sad sigh. _**'Not quite…you see Tsukune unlike blood which is a physical need to a vampire…yours is a psychological need…if you go to long without exciting someone…then you will turn into a ghoul again until that need is met.'**_ Tsukune stared off into space and thought. 'So if I don't have sex with some girl then I'm going to end up raping someone?' The Shinigami raised an eyebrow. _**'Sex I never once mentioned sex.'**_ 'But you said I have to excite someone right?' The voice chuckled again._** 'That is right Tsukune excite someone. Not fuck them. All you have to do is make a girl wet or make a guy pop a boner and you'll be satisfied for a small amount of time. Now sex would hold you over longer however it isn't necessarily something I would resort to first.'**_ Tsukune shivered as the Shinigami made his second suggestion. 'That is really gross.' The god of death chuckled at Tsukune's words. _**'Good to know I don't have to worry about you swinging the wrong way and letting my species die out on me with the first one…after all we both only get one shot at this.'**_ Tsukune shook his head clearing it of the death gods voice when he realized that Moka was still trapped under the falling water. To worried that should she move Tsukune would attack her. Tsukune looked down at the water pooling at his feet, and gasped. Instead of his usual dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. Tsukune saw that he now possessed pure silver hair, fangs, and eyes solid red…cornea, sclera, pupil all solid red. Raising his head to look Moka in the eye he couldn't help but gasp again as he saw the powerful discharge Moka's powers gave off as the water connected with her ivory skin. Tsukune shot towards her. Pushing his demonic energy into his feet on an accident in hopes of getting more distance with each step.

Moka seeing his advance and new form tried to get into an attack position…and failed. Moka watched his advance the sides of her vision going black. 'No…I can't pass out…I have to save Tsukune…'

Tsukune appeared beside her just in time to catch her as she started to fall back wards. Looking down at the silver haired beauty in his hands Tsukune smiled. 'Thank you Moka-chan and Moka-san…because of you I am alive again…and I'll make sure you are the happiest person on this planet…I swear it.'


	2. I'll Make Sure of It

By: Burning Blood

Summary: Each species has a power over every other one. Vampires, posses the ability to turn their demonic energies into strength. Werewolves, posses the ability to move at speeds not visible to the naked eye. Humans…humans are the oddity in the world of monsters…a humans power doesn't revolve around it's energy…speed…or strength…no a humans power…the thing that sets this creature apart from everyone else…is when their loved ones are in danger…they have the ability to produce enough strength to do anything…even become a monster themselves.

Chapter 2:

Tsukune sat in his room beside the bed that he had laid the still awakened Moka into. Leaning back into his chair he thought. 'Okay so spill it one why do I have to make someone excited to regain my sanity, how do I use these damned powers of mine, and finally if you're a god why are you still here?' the voice chuckled deep in the recesses of Tsukune's mind.

_**'In order; first you must excite someone because of the Ghouls need for death and control. I had substituted the Ghouls need for blood by giving you the same rush it gets from killing people and all you have to do is set someone's blood ablaze. If the Ghouls first want isn't met then it will push for it's second want…control. It will take over your body and retrieve its first want. Second how do you use your powers? Well that's not that hard after all I ingrained them into your instincts all you have to do is figure out what they are, and what different ways can they be used. Finally well I'm a god…This is just my vacation time built up.'**_ Tsukune raised an eyebrow at this.

'Okay so you answered some questions just to raise others. So one I won't feel the need to kill anybody, two I already know how to use my powers, and three gods have vacation days?' the voice chuckled. _**'**_

_**No you will never feel the need, from your Ghoul, to kill someone. Yes you already know how to use your powers, but you don't know what they are yet. Finally yes gods get vacation time. I swear to me if I had to sit behind that desk all day and all night with no vacation time filling out paperwork. I'd go on a killing spree myself. I mean seriously can people stop dying for like five minutes so that I can catch a break…oh and don't get me started on the old people that come through my office do you have any idea what it's like to be called 'Sonny?' I mean seriously I'm over four thousand years old you would think I could get a little respect but no…'**_ It was around this time that Tsukune stopped listening to the Death god and paid attention to the silver haired beauty in front of him. Tsukune slowly reached forward to move a strand of hair that had fallen onto her face back behind her ear. However as he was moving the strand of hair his fingers accidentally brushed across Moka's cheek.

Vision

_Moka-san slowly sank her fangs into Tsukune's neck. Moka-san moaned as Tsukune's crimson blood poured out onto her tongue. Moka-san's silver hair draped around her hiding what she was doing from prying eyes. Breaking herself from him neck Moka looked up to see two blood red orbs looking down at her. Moka could feel herself get warm when those bloody eyes started to glow in an eerie light. Moka had to suppress a shiver as Tsukune slowly ran his hands down her back his finger tips leaving trails of fire in their wake. Moka couldn't help but let out a soft moan however as Tsukune's hands slowly groped her ass. Looking up into his eyes Moka shivered at the mischief they held. Tsukune leaned down and whispered._

_"Tell me Moka-san what do you want…where is your place?" Moka moaned as his warm breath passed over her ear. Tsukune smiled as he saw the defiance in her eyes. Tsukune slowly brought one of his hands around to the front, and dipped them in between her legs and started to…_

_Vision end_

Tsukune was shot out of his dream like state like a rocket. Taking a quick look around and a lot of calming breaths, trying to keep a nosebleed from erupting, Tsukune yelled to the death god. 'What the fuck what THAT?' The voice laughed at the boys blight.

_**'That my dear boy is one of the powers that evolution has given you to help you feed.'**_ Tsukune growled at that.

'How the hell does that help me feed? If I did any of that with Moka-san she would rip me in half!' The voice laughed again.

_**'Right now yes she probably would rip you in half, but that isn't what that power does.'**_ Tsukune calmed himself in hopes of learning exactly what the hell that thing was and asked.

'Okay so what is it that power does exactly?' Tsukune could feel the Shinigami smirking in his mind.

_**'Why my boy it shows you what excites them…for Moka-san it seems to be your blood and a challenge…'**_ Tsukune was confused.

'What do you mean challenge?' The voice chuckled.

_**'In the 'vision' Moka-san was already excited because of the taste of your blood. You excited her more however with the touches you have her. While she was aroused you challenged her authority. So like I said Moka-san likes the taste of your blood and someone who can challenge her.' **_Tsukune sighed as he heard that.

'Okay so will this happen every time I touch someone new?' The Death god gave a sad sigh.

_**'Unfortunately for me no, it won't. You see the 'visions' only activate should there be a catalyst. Like your feelings for Moka-san for instance acted as a catalyst for this vision to activate.'**_ Tsukune nodded and thought.

'Well at least it's out of the way now.' The voice chuckled.

_**'Eh not quite. You see my boy should Moka-san develop any new…fetishes you will know because you will see them, and besides you still haven't seen the outer Moka's turn ons yet.'**_ At this Tsukune was furious.

'WHAT I have to go through that again with Moka-san and Moka-chan?' The death god laughed giving him his answer. 'Shit…I'm screwed.' Tsukune was about to continue his little argument with the god of death. However a fist seemed to stop that train of thought…and any thought what so ever. Crawling out from under the fallen divider in his room Tsukune looked up to see Moka-san in a fighting position. Tsukune noticed how low her aura was but smiled as he saw her standing upright and proud even being a worn out as she was.

"Well not the way I was hoping to know you were awake but I guess it'll work." Pulling himself up Tsukune smiled at Moka only to be met with a glare. Raising an eyebrow Tsukune asked.

"Moka-san what's wrong?' Moka glared harder at the silver haired boy in front of her.

"What have you done with Tsukune?" This confused Tsukune until a picture of himself with silver hair and red eyes appeared before him.

"Oh yeah I guess I forgot I look different now don't I?" Moka glared again. Sighing Tsukune sat down on the floor and said.

"Moka-san Trust me I am Tsukune." Moka's glare never wavered. Tsukune smiled up at her.

"Take a whiff." Moka lightly smelled the air. Moka's eyes widened as she recognized the smell. Moka leveled a death glare at the boy in front of her. 'How dare this bastard hurt what is Mine.' Seeing Moka was about to yell at him for hurting Tsukune, even though HE was Tsukune. He brought his hand forward to show a small cut on his palm. Moka's eyes widened as she watched Tsukune's blood drip from the cut on his palm. Tsukune never saw it coming until it was to late. Another fist popped out of nowhere and hit him in the head. Finally regaining his bearing Tsukune was about to say something when he felt a delicate finger brush across the newly healed cut on his palm taking most of the blood with it. Tsukune looked up to see Moka put her blood covered finger into her mouth and lick it clean. Slowly sliding her finger from her mouth Moka growled at Tsukune.

"Never and I mean never do that again do I make myself clear? I am th…" Moka-san cut herself short before she finished her sentence. 'Was I really about to say that? Was I really about to say only I can make him bleed…I need some sleep that battle took a lot more out of me then I thought.' Moka walked over and snatched the Rosario off of Tsukune's nightstand and clamped it back onto its base. Looking back at Tsukune she couldn't help but think. 'Maybe I'm right Tsukune…maybe I'm the only one who should be allowed to make you bleed…I'll make sure of it.'


	3. Stop This Boy

By: Burning Blood

Summary: Each species has a power over every other one. Vampires, posses the ability to turn their demonic energies into strength. Werewolves, posses the ability to move at speeds not visible to the naked eye. Humans…humans are the oddity in the world of monsters…a humans power doesn't revolve around it's energy…speed…or strength…no a humans power…the thing that sets this creature apart from everyone else…is when their loved ones are in danger…they have the ability to produce enough strength to do anything…even become a monster themselves.

Chapter 3: Stop This Boy

Tsukune smiled down at the pink haired girl that was lying in his bed. 'I don't get it…I saw the dream…but I just don't understand…what is it that excites you most Moka-chan?' Tsukune heard the cold voice of the Shinigami chuckle inside of his head. _**'Think boy tell me what was in the dream…and tell me all of it.'**_ Tsukune growled.

"Perverted death god." The Shinigami laughed. 'Fine it went like this…'

Vision

_Tsukune smiled down at the pink haired vampire that he held tightly in his arms. Tsukune watched as the girl ducked her head, a blush adorning her cheeks. Tsukune slowly cupped her jaw in his hand and raised her head to look him in the eyes._

_"Don't lower your eyes to me Moka-chan. I love looking at your eyes." Moka's face glowed a bright crimson as Tsukune's words left his mouth. Tsukune smirked._

_"Yes Moka-chan I do love your eyes…but that is not the reason I chose you or the reason I would choose you again until the end of our days." Moka looked down at the ground. With a slight stutter in her voice Moka asked._

_"Um Tsukune-kun…why…why did you choose me?" Tsukune smiled softly down at the pink haired girl in front of him._

_"For many reasons Moka-chan…Your eyes are gorgeous windows that show your sweet and caring soul that you hold in this body…I like that I can talk to you about anything whether it's academic or personal and it wouldn't change a thing between you and I…I like the fact that you're stronger then anyone else I've ever met…but do you know what I love most about you Moka-chan?" Moka looked up from the ground and shook her head. Tsukune smiled and cupped her face between his hands._

_"Moka what I love most about you…is that even though you are the most sought after girl in school; you have looks, brains, power, money, everything a guy could ever want…I love that you choose me and no one else to be your first." Moka blushed a bright red._

_"Well it's just that…Tsukune's blood is…so full of flavor and…" Tsukune chuckled as the pink haired girl shot forward and latched herself onto his neck. Moka had to suppress a moan as Tsukune's crimson blood flowed out into her mouth, across her tongue, and down her throat._

_Tsukune watched as the vision started to fade to black only to appear again this time he was lying on a bed in a room he's never been in before. Tsukune looked around trying to find Moka when he heard the door slightly to his left open. Tsukune smiled as Moka walked in a tray of food in her hand. Sitting the tray down she walked up beside the bed and started to check on him. First thing she did was feel his forehead, then started to fluff his pillows, tighten his blanket everything. Tsukune's eyes widened slightly as Moka's hand brushed lightly against his groin as she was tightening his blanket. Looking up at her Tsukune couldn't help but feel excited as he saw the innocent look in Moka-chan's eyes. Moka looked down at her work only to smile lovingly at Tsukune. _

_"Is there anything else you need Tsukune-kun?" This confused Tsukune. Ducking his head slightly Tsukune had to fight off a blush. Moka looked worried as his face started to go red. Leaning over She felt his forehead again unintentionally giving him a clear view of the valley between her breasts. Moka slowly slid her hand down from his forehead allowing her palm to come to rest on his chest. _

_"Tsukune-kun are you alright…you feel a little hot?" Moka looked at Tsukune's face only to catch his eyes flick downwards along the bed. Following were his eyes looked to Moka couldn't believe her own eyes as she saw the tent that was beginning to form in the blanket of the bed. Blushing a bright red Moka looked into Tsukune's eyes. Tsukune looked off towards the wall hoping to avoid eye contact with the pink haired vampire in front of him. Tsukune jumped as he felt a small hand start to rub his member through the blanket. Looking down he saw Moka sitting there hand on his cock and a bright blush on her face. Tsukune, despite how good it felt, reached out and grabbed Moka-chan's wrist. Smiling at the vampire Tsukune said._

_"You don't have to do this Moka-chan." Moka's blush grew brighter as she averted her eyes. _

_"I want…I want to help Tsukune-kun in any way I can." With that Moka continued her petting. With that Tsukune's mind went blank all that he felt was the soft hand of Moka's rubbing him through the blanket. He could feel himself getting closer to a climax he was almost there…_

_Vision end_

Tsukune blushed and growled, as he had to remember that dream. 'Alright Mr. Death God what the hell does it mean and how the hell can I interpret any more of these visions?' The Shinigami laughed as he heard Tsukune's story.

_**'Actually this one isn't one dream but two Tsukune-san. The first one shows that the outer Moka gets excited when you show her that you don't care that she is a vampire, and that you would love her either way, and of course like her other half your blood excites her as well. The second one could have been a little confusing as it left you with some pent up frustration. You see the second one showed that the outer Moka gets excited when she is helping you. Outer Moka loves that fact that you need her whether it is in academics, staying alive in the school, or just taking care of you. She loves the fact that she is needed by someone she cares so much about.' **_Tsukune nodded finally understanding what that dream meant.

'Okay so how do I interpret them?' The death god smirked.

_**'It's easy really all you have to do is look for commonalities in the dream. Like with the inner Moka all through out the dream you were pushing her challenging her, or with the outer Moka how all through out the dream she was focused on making sure you were alright.'**_ Tsukune nodded.

'Okay I think I get it so all I have to do is look for the one or two common things in the dream and I should find out what it is that excites them?' The Shinigami nodded at the newly evolved Blood burner.

_**'That is correct however it seems we have a problem'**_ Tsukune raised an eyebrow.

'What type of problem?' Tsukune shuddered as he heard a malicious voice echo through out his head.

**'That would be me.'** Tsukune gave out a growl that echoed through out the room.

'What the hell are you doing here I thought you were gone.' The voice gave an eerie chuckle.

**'Not quite boy I just got a…boost if you will.'** Tsukune was fighting with himself as to not just end it right now.

'I won't let you hurt Moka either of them' The voice chuckled again sending shivers down Tsukune's spine.

**'Hurt them why would I hurt them no they are much better to me alive now.'** Tsukune's eyes glowed a deep maroon as he heard the lust in the Ghouls voice.

'If you lay even one hand on them I'll kill you myself.' The voice chuckled.

**'Ah but to do that you would have to end your own life as well.'** Tsukune smirked at the malicious voice.

'I'll do what ever it takes to keep Moka safe.' The voice sensing the sincerity in his voice couldn't help but give out a growl.

**'You would dare try and take your life because of this…this…toy!'** At that Tsukune's eyes glowed with rage.

'IF YOU EVER CALL MOKA THAT AGAIN I'LL END IT NOW INSTEAD!' The Ghoul shuddered at the rage Tsukune held.

**'Hmm…fine I'll leave them be…for now…however I expect my needs to be fulfilled Chi ba-na or your little Moka…is just the beginning.' **Tsukune growled deeply at the voice. Looking down at Moka Tsukune said.

"No…I'll not play by your rules you monster…I'll do what ever it takes to protect Moka…what ever it takes." The Shinigami smiled at the boy.

_**"Yes I knew I made the right choice in selecting this boy…lets just hope nothing happens to that girl…because should she get hurt…or worse die…I fear that…not even I could stop this boy."**_


	4. One to Go

By: Burning Blood

Summary: Each species has a power over every other one. Vampires, posses the ability to turn their demonic energies into strength. Werewolves, posses the ability to move at speeds not visible to the naked eye. Humans…humans are the oddity in the world of monsters…a humans power doesn't revolve around it's energy…speed…or strength…no a humans power…the thing that sets this creature apart from everyone else…is when their loved ones are in danger…they have the ability to produce enough strength to do anything…even become a monster themselves.

Chapter 4:

Tsukune smiled at the pink haired vampire that lay in his bed. 'She looks so peaceful while she sleeps.' A dark voice responded with lust in its voice.

**'Yes peaceful…deliciously so…'** Tsukune growled.

'Shut up…' The voice chuckled.

**'Oh and here I thought we were starting to get along together…all well that just means more for me.'** Tsukune's normally chocolate colored eyes flashed to red.

'Never…I already told you before…I'd rather rot in hell then have you lay a single hand on either Moka.' The voice chuckled.

**'Well to bad you don't get a say in it…I'm curious as to how long you can fight me off before the hunger gets to much…I wonder how long it will take…before I'm in control.'** Tsukune growled again this time his eye going completely red.

'You'll never gain control…I'll make sure of it.' The voice chuckled again, but fell silent afterwards. Tsukune gave out a deep growl from the back of his throat.

"I can't let him win…I have to gain control of myself…but how?" As Tsukune sat there pondering on what to do a memory started flashing through his mind.

Flashback

_A young Tsukune sat next to an elderly man next to what appeared to be a small waterfall and lake. Tsukune smiled up at the man._

_"Grandpa what are we doing out here? Are we going to go fishing? Because my friends say it can be really fun and I…" The chuckling of the elderly man cut off Tsukune. _

_"No little one we aren't out here to fish…not today…no today we are out here to teach you the second most important lesson I'm to ever teach you." Tsukune gave out a beaming smile at the elderly man beside him. _

_"Really Grandpa what is it? What is it?" The elderly man chuckled again…the wisdom in his voice showing._

_"Control…today little one we are out here to teach you about control." Tsukune tilted his head a little to the side in confusion._

_"Control…controlling what?" The wizened old man gave a knowing sigh._

_"Control over ones self. You see little one the greatest thing anyone could ever teach you is the ability to completely control yourself. Body. Mind. Spirit. Everything must be in complete control." Tsukune smiled._

_"Okay…but…umm…how?" The older man chuckled and patted a spot on the boulder where he himself sat._

_"Come and have a seat little one…"_

_Flashback End_

Tsukune smiled as the memory of his grandfather passed through his mind. 'Thank you grandfather…I wish you were here to see me put your teachings to use…I thank you.' Tsukune pulled his feet up into his chair and crossed them. 'Okay…to gain control of ones mind it must be clear…' Tsukune sat there his eyes closed. Every thought, image, want, need all of it was gone as Tsukune's grandfathers teaching started to come back to him.

As Tsukune opened his eyes, his mind clear, the last thing he was expecting was to see a poster of Inner Moka doing a side thrust. Tsukune's face started to heat up as he noticed he could see up her skirt as she did this. 'No I can't think like that…clear your…' A smooth and silk like voice cut through Tsukune's thoughts.

"It's kind of pointless to be clearing your mind when you're sitting in it." Tsukune's eyes shot towards were the voice was only to widen when they landed on the being that sat before him. There leaning against the door frame was himself. Dressed in the school uniform. His blazer unbuttoned, his silver hair messy as ever, seductive solid red eyes framed by an angular face, and a cocky grin lay upon his lips. Tsukune took a quick glance around the room, always keeping the other him in his sights. As Tsukune looked around the room he was in he couldn't help but notice all the pictures of Moka Inner and Outer that lined the walls and shelves. Glaring at the boy in front of him Tsukune asked.

"Okay where am I and who are you?" The man in front of Tsukune chuckled.

"Why I'm you." Tsukune growled.

"What?" The man chuckled again.

"Well part of you I'm the avatar of your powers." Tsukune raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean avatar of my powers?" The man smiled.

"I am basically what you will be at your strongest." This had Tsukune confused more.

"So what you're basically the equivalent of inner Moka?" The man shook his head.

"No, outside of your mind I hold no power, I can not fight with, against, or for you unless it is inside of your mind. You see all I am really here for is to help you with your powers…and problems." Tsukune glared again harder this time at the man.

"What do you mean…problems?" The man turned and made a 'follow me' motion with his hand. As they walked the man couldn't help but notice that Tsukune kept a healthy distance from him but not enough that should another person see, they would still think they were friends. The man came to a stop in front of a door. Turning to Tsukune the man smiled.

"Behind here lies all of your problems…from the girls fighting over you…to your ghoul…I am here. To help you solve…the two major ones…these." With out any more warning the man pushed the door open. Tsukune stared into the darkness of the room. Only to be met with a loud scream of 'Tsukune-kun' from five different voices. Tsukune braced himself as the four girls came flying at him.

"Freeze frame." Tsukune opened his eyes as the man said those words. There in front of him were his five friends Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu, even Outer and Inner Moka. Tsukune stared at the five as they sat there suspended in time. Turning towards the man Tsukune asked.

"Okay so my friends are problems?" The man chuckled.

"Not quite. Your friends aren't the problem…you are. All five of these ladies hold you deeply in there hearts some deeper than others. However the problem is…you must make a decision…who is it to be?" Looking at the five girls in front of him Tsukune gave a small smile.

"It's sad…I…I already made my decision." The man raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" Tsukune nodded.

"Yeah…I always knew really who I would choose in the end, but I never really had the heart to tell any of them." The man nodded.

"So say it who is it you choose?" Tsukune gave a sad smile at the five girls.

"I really like you girls and I hope I don't loose anyone of your friendships by my choice, but I choose Moka…both of them." The man smiled at the boy's choice.

"Good…good…well one problem down…one to go."


	5. Before I Put You In It

By: Burning Blood

Summary: Each species has a power over every other one. Vampires, posses the ability to turn their demonic energies into strength. Werewolves, posses the ability to move at speeds not visible to the naked eye. Humans…humans are the oddity in the world of monsters…a humans power doesn't revolve around it's energy…speed…or strength…no a humans power…the thing that sets this creature apart from everyone else…is when their loved ones are in danger…they have the ability to produce enough strength to do anything…even become a monster themselves.

Chapter 5:

Tsukune stared into the darkness of the room.

"So…are you coming?" He asked the man standing next to him. The man chuckled.

"No…this…is your fight…I can not help you here…if you win…I will be here when you get back to help you get your blood partner." Tsukune nodded and did some calming exercises that his grandfather had taught him. Gaining all the control he could muster Tsukune strode forward into the darkness. As Tsukune's body passed the threshold of the door it slammed shut behind him.

**"Well well well if it isn't the chi ba-na himself. What brings you down here to my domain? No don't tell me let me guess. You are hoping to talk me out of trying to gain control of you…am I right?" **Tsukune stared into the darkness. Tsukune closed his eyes the vision of the darkness in front of him being distracting.

"No…I don't want you taking control…but I'm not here to talk." The voice gave an amused chuckle.

**"Oh…then how pray tell…do you expect me to stop trying to take over?"** Tsukune kept himself calm his voice steady and even.

"I'm not here asking you to stop taking control…I'm here telling you that if you don't stop trying to gain control I'll be forced to stop you." The voice chuckled again.

**"Yes you've already said you would kill yourself. Good job after a while it starts being annoying not threatening so besides death what do you have to threaten me with?"** Tsukune smiled into the darkness.

"No…I'll not bring myself to suicide because of you…no you would welcome death wouldn't you…no I'll not kill you…I'll deny you the thing you want the most." The voice laughed at that.

**"You fool if you were to do that I would just take control and take what I want…from that little toy of yours."** As Tsukune heard those words his eyes shot open and light illuminated the room. Glaring hard at the now non-shrouded figure before him Tsukune growled.

"I warned you never to CALL HER THAT!" Without another word Tsukune shot forward. The Ghoul smiled as he saw Tsukune come at him as a fast speed for most. The Ghoul leaned lazily to the left as Tsukune's fist went past his head. Tsukune watched as he swung his fist. One after another they were all dodged. The Ghoul chuckled.

**"So this is what's going to happen if I keep referring to that slut of a vampire as a toy…oh no…save me from the big bad Chi ba-na…what a joke…no wonder that slut doesn't like you." **Tsukune glared hard at the being in front of him.

"Stop calling Moka that!" The ghoul chuckled.

**"Oh please admit it boy the way she flaunts those huge breast and perfect ass of hers. The way she keeps on sucking on your blood and in public no less. She's a slut she'd take it anywhere she could get…" **His speech was cut off however as a fist collided with his face. Looking up from the ground the Ghoul smiled.

**"Well that was impressive…now it's my turn."** Tsukune never saw him coming as a fist appeared out of nowhere and punched him into the air. As Tsukune was suspended in the air for a second the Ghoul jumped after him. Giving Tsukune a knee to the stomach the Ghoul sent him higher. As Tsukune reached the apex of his flight the Ghoul appeared above him. Tsukune watched as the Ghoul did a front flip and ax kicked him in the stomach. Sending Tsukune flying towards the ground at a remarkable speed. The Ghoul fazed into sight beside the crater that Tsukune now occupied.

**"Well that was fun…although not as fun as my new toy is going to be…oh yes I can see it now…I'll she'll call me…master…yes…that'll do."** Tsukune lay at the bottom of the crater unable to move or respond. 'I…can't move…I couldn't beat him…Moka…I'm sorry.' Tsukune heard an angry growl from in side of his mind.

"Is this how little my granddaughter is worth…is that all the fight you are willing to put forth to protect her…you are worthless boy…worthless…to my granddaughter…and to yourself." Tsukune inwardly cringed as the voice said that. 'What am I to do…I've lost…he is stronger and has more knowledge of how to fight…I can't beat that.' The voice growled, but another familiar and wizened voice spoke.

"Tell me little one…do you remember the final lesson we had together all those years ago…and on my last day with the living…do you remember the questions I asked you?" Tsukune's eye widened as the voice echoed through his mind. 'Grandpa?' The voice chuckled.

"Yes it's me little one…now answer to question…do you remember?" Tsukune thought back.

Flashback

_Tsukune smiled up at his grandfather as they sat by a very familiar waterfall. The elderly man smiled down at the small boy at his side._

_"Little one tell me what do you see when you look at this waterfall?" Tsukune looked at the wall of rushing water confused._

_"Umm water falling over a small cliff?" The elderly man chuckled._

_"Although true that was not what I meant. Tell me little one when you look at the waterfall and the mountainside it flows over…what do you see?" Tsukune sat staring at the wall of rushing water. He watched as random animals came and drank from the river the falls fell into, and as birds made nest on the rocks of the cliffs edge Tsukune couldn't help but growl._

_"I don't understand what you mean grandpa what am I supposed to see?" The old man chuckled._

_"You will one day little one and when you do you will realize the first part of your final lesson."_

_The scene then changed to the same elderly man sitting at a table sipping tea a slightly older Tsukune sat across from him. The elderly man gave a small sigh._

_"Tell me Tsukune…what is the most important thing to you?" Tsukune cocked an eyebrow at the elderly man._

_"What do you mean Grandpa?" The older man chuckled._

_"I mean is there something you have that you would give your life for?" Tsukune still confused responded._

_"I don't know?" The old man chuckled._

_"This is your final lesson Tsukune…when you find something precious enough to give your life for…tell me." Tsukune rolled his eyes at the elderly man._

_"What ever grandpa."_

_Flashback End_

"Yes I remember them…" The old voice seemed to smile at the boy.

"Do you have an answer?" Tsukune thought back on the waterfall and smiled.

"Yes…yes I do…I see power…life…love…that is what I see when I look at that waterfall." The old voice chuckled.

"Good…now tell me…did you find something?" Tsukune smiled as Moka-chans smiling face and Moka-sans proud smirk found their way to the front of his mind.

"Yes grandfather…I have." The elderly voice seemed to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh and what is that little one?" Tsukune smiled.

"Not what…but who…you see Moka…she's a vampire…The outer Moka is kind and sweet and has trouble hurting anyone…the inner Moka however is proud strong and fierce…and I…can't help but love them both for that…I was even willing to give up my life to see them happy…They are what I would give my life for Gradpa…they are what is most precious to me." The elderly voice smiled.

"Good…then get up…and prove it to me…show me you have finished your final lesson…and show me what you fight for." The Ghoul smirked as he started towards the door.

**"Oh this is going to be sweet. First I'll make that vampire whore my personal little slut and then I'll…" **The Ghoul didn't get much closer to the door however as a powerful blast of raw energy exploded from behind him. Cocking his head back the Ghoul couldn't believe its eyes. There standing at the side of the crater what Tsukune. His shirt half ripped off his now silver hair moved with an invisible wind, and his dark crimson eyes glowed with power. Tsukune growled at the pathetic being in front of him.

"You fool…I gave you ample warning…now I'm going to show you something I learned from Moka-san…Know your place." With that the Ghoul was sent flying into the wall of the room. Tsukune glared at the hole and smiled as iron bars shot up with the Kanji for Torture in front of it.

"That is were you will stay you fool until I say other wise. There you will watch through my eyes my life. You feel my pain but none of my pleasure. As you are about to get what you wish it will be denied you. You will slowly loose your sanity as you tried to take mine. Know your place fool…before I put you in it."


	6. Feed Now

By: Burning Blood

Summary: Each species has a power over every other one. Vampires, posses the ability to turn their demonic energies into strength. Werewolves, posses the ability to move at speeds not visible to the naked eye. Humans…humans are the oddity in the world of monsters…a humans power doesn't revolve around it's energy…speed…or strength…no a humans power…the thing that sets this creature apart from everyone else…is when their loved ones are in danger…they have the ability to produce enough strength to do anything…even become a monster themselves.

Chapter 6: Feed Now

Tsukune slowly ran his fingers through the hair of the pink headed girl beside him. Smiling he couldn't help but remember what the avatar of his powers told him.

_Flashback_

_Tsukune sat back on the bed his avatar pacing slightly in front of him._

_"Okay Tsukune now then the first thing you have to remember is that the inner and outer Moka are different." Tsukune raised an eyebrow._

_"Well no shit Sherlock anything else obvious you want to tell me?" The avatar growled._

_"No you don't understand they are completely different." Tsukune rolled his eyes._

_"Yes we've concluded that the inner and outer Moka are different so what I thought you were here to help me get her not sit here and tell me things that I already know because that's a waste of my time." The Avatar glared at the now brown haired boy in front of him. (A.U.: Alright Guy's out here in these next couple of paragraphs is a lot of good advice from one guy to another it'll save you a lot of trouble and pain if you do at least some of this.)_

_"You say you know that however your actions seem to disagree with you. You say that you know the two Moka's are different however whenever you interact with them you treat them as if they were the same person. You treat Inner Moka as if she were glass like you do to outer Moka and she hates that. You treat the outer Moka with a strange distance by addressing her more formally then you do the other girls because you have a slight fear of the inner Moka being offended. This makes them feel as if you don't see them as two different people but one person._

_Now then onto the second problem that problem you have of showing weakness in front of the inner Moka. The inner Moka doesn't like to be shown weakness unless she specifically goes looking for it. When she is out do not treat her as if she were better then you. Yes that may boost her ego and she likes that every once in a while however that whole 'Moka-san you're the greatest' bull shit gets old fast. Next time you bring her out stand beside her as an equal not behind her like you were some small little rat demon. Also don't try and protect her unless it's a dire emergency she'll take offence to that because it makes her feel as if you don't trust her to be strong enough. Finally when she is out after a weak fight challenge her, and while you two are fighting no matter how hard the fight really is pretend it's nothing. Joke with her while doing it do stupid shit just to piss her off. However you still have to put up a good fight or else she'll never take you seriously again. _

_Now then onto outer Moka. Outer Moka cares about you in all aspects so she likes it when you ask her for input on things. Also whenever she talks actually listen and think before you answer. Seriously discreetly starring at her boobs and half listening will get you knocked on your ass. Now then another thing is don't try and hide things, except for things like presents or a memorial evening, from her because she'll find out and not only be pissed about what you were hiding she'll also be pissed that you tried to hide it from her. Another thing with outer Moka is that she enjoys little things. Do stuff like bring her to the first place you two met and reminisce. Cook her a nice meal every once in a while. She'll like that you put some effort into her. And the final thing I want you to know is that loyalty is the best quality a guy can show if you can show the girl or girls in this case, you love that there is no one else in the world that could take their place then she will love and trust you with no questions. Now then I think that about covers it. Do you have all of that Tsukune?" Tsukune sighed._

"_Yeah I got it all but don't you think the readers are going to be pissed that the author just wasted five minutes of their life on something like that?" The avatar smiled._

"_No I think they would enjoy the ride and the fact that the author is actually going somewhere with that information." Tsukune shook his head._

"_I don't know I think he's going to piss a lot of people off." The avatar shrugged its shoulders._

"_Hey it could be worse it could cut to black in mid…"_

_Flashback End_

Tsukune smiled and shook his head at the strange being that represented his powers. 'Man never a dull moment around here.' Tsukune growled deep in his throat as he heard a dull roar come from outside and a light knocking on his door. Gently laying Moka's head on the pillow Tsukune went to answer the door. Swinging the door open the last thing Tsukune expected to see was a big breasted Succubus in a French maid outfit with both her wings and tail exposed.

Calming his raging hormones and urges Tsukune raised an eye brow.

"Kurumu-san what are you doing here? I thought class was in session today?" Kurumu raised her hand up and slowly laid it on his chest. Smiling at him the succubus pressed her large curves against the newly made blood burner's body. Feeling the blood in his body rush downward and the slight pressure in the back of his mind telling him to give in Tsukune's eyes seemed to grow dull. Tsukune hand slowly ran up her thigh and gave a slight squeeze to her perfectly round ass. Kurumu moaned as she felt him grope her ass as his other hand slid up her front. Tsukune's palm pressed firmly around the breast of the succubus. Tsukune slowly leaned his head down her slightly glossy lips finally catching his attention. He was so close he could almost taste her. _'…loyalty is the best quality a guy can show…' _those words seemed to echo through Tsukune's mind as he starred at the succubus in front of him. Shaking clear his mind Tsukune pressed the voluptuous girl away from him. Glaring at her Tsukune asked.

"Kurumu-san what the hell is wrong with you?" The Succubus gave Tsukune a seductive smile.

"Why Tsukune-kun surly you don't intend to send me away from here without full filling my needs like you do with Moka's do you?" Tsukune glared hard at the girl in front of him.

"Yes I do…I'm sorry Kurumu-san however there is something wrong with you right now and I have to get back to Moka so goodbye for now." Tsukune had to stop as he felt the pull in his mind grow stronger.

"You will not refuse me Tsukune-kun…you are my chosen one. You belong with me. Surly you don't want to hurt me do you?" Tsukune loosing himself in the effects of her charm again shook his head. Kurumu smiled and sauntered over to the charmed boy. Slowly rubbing her hands up and down the boys chest the succubus gave off a sultry smile.

"Yes Tsukune-kun you belong with me. Not that bitch of a Vampire." Tsukune's eyes flashed red as those words found their way into his mind. Shoving the Succubus off of his for the second time Tsukune growled.

"Go to class Kurumu-san before you ruin your chances of even being my friend." Turning around Tsukune slammed the door behind him. As he walked around the divider in his room Tsukune raised an eyebrow as he saw the older black haired witch that stood by his bed.

"Ruby-san what are you doing here?" The black haired witch smiled.

"Oh Tsukune-san good you're here you need to wake up Moka-san so that we can get her out of here." Tsukune raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why Ruby-san what's wrong?" Ruby looked out the small window.

"It seems that a small human girl has come here during visitation day and has somehow gotten a hold of the Lilith mirror." Tsukune gave Ruby a confused look.

"Lilith Mirror right…let's just assume that I have no idea what the hell that is." Ruby shook her head and explained.

"The Lilith Mirror is a magical item that when a monsters reflection is shown in it then their true personality comes out." Tsukune nodded and slowly knelt next to his bed. Slowly shaking the pink haired girl that lay in his bed Tsukune smiled as he saw two green orbs of innocents shine through her lashes.

"Hey Moka-Chan it's time to get up we have to get going or else something bad is going to happen." Moka sat up and stretched. Looking at the two that stood in the room Moka grew confused.

"What's wrong Tsukune?" Tsukune smiled.

"We have to get out of here. There seems to be a magical item called the Liliths Mirror on the loose and we have to get away from here until it's caught." Moka jumped from the bed as she heard what was going on. Grabbing her shoes on the way out Moka, Tsukune, and Ruby all ran towards the Chairman's office. As they ran across the court yard Tsukune couldn't help but notice all of the monsters in their actual forms. 'Damn it seems that it's moving pretty fast.' Tsukune and the others took a corner only to run into a small girl with black hair, biker shorts, and a red, white, and black jacket. Looking down at who he ran into Tsukune couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Kyouko?" The short haired girl looked up and squealed.

"Tsuki! We have to get out of here this place is full of monsters." Tsukune raised an eyebrow.

"Okay you're going to have to start at the beginning…while we run." Kyouko nodded.

"It's horrible I found this small mirror and this small little girl came out and then it flew away saying something about completing some wish I made, but I don't remember making any wish, and then out of nowhere these things keep popping out and then…" Tsukune looked back and cut her off.

"Did you say anything to the Mirror?" Kyouko shook her head.

"Just that I wanted to see the truth about the school you went to…you knew didn't you? You knew this place was full of monsters!" Tsukune nodded but never missed a beat.

"Yes I knew but keep quiet or else we're going to be…"

"Master!" A shrill voice yelled. Tsukune glared at the small creature carrying the mirror.

"…Found. Damn it." The little girl holding the Mirror smiled.

"Ohh three more little liars you know what they say about liars. Secrets secrets they're no fun, they make fun of everyone those who talk but do not tell are the ones who go to hell!" As the last words left her mouth Tsukune gasped as he saw who was being reflected in the Mirror. 'Moka-san…Shit.' Tsukune had to cover his eyes as a bright white light covered the pink haired girl. As the light died down Tsukune saw something he never expected to see in his entire life. There standing before him was both inner and outer Moka. Taking in the scene Tsukune could only think of one word.

"…shit!" Tsukune was about to go over there however a sudden pain in his chest stopped that. Tsukune gave a gasp as he felt his heart beat painfully in his chest. 'What…what is going on?' Tsukune's eyes widened in fear as an evil chuckle echoed in his mind. _**'Hahaha well now that wasn't very long at all…this should be fun!'**_ Tsukune looked up hoping to see Moka only to gasp again as he saw himself.

"…No…NOOO!" Tsukune dropped to his knees holding his head in pain as the laughter grew louder. Tsukune finally having enough of the pain threw his head back and yelled. Both Moka's hearing his pain ran towards him only to stop as a dark voice echoed through their ears.

"_**Hahaha…I'm free…I'm free to do as I please…"**_ Both Moka's took a step back as Tsukune brought his head forward and gave an evil grin. Everyone there let out a gasp as Tsukune opened his eyes to reveal to pitch black orbs of lust and anger.

"_**Ohh Moka-san…Mok-chan…what's wrong…you look…scared?"**_ Outer Moka shivered in fear as his words rang in her ears. The black eyed Tsukune smirked at the Inner Moka because of her lack of fear.

"_**Yes…You'll be fun to break…by the end of today I'll have you calling me master you little cum slut!"**_ The Ghoul grabbed his head in pain.

"Not if I have anything to say about it you worthless piece of shit!" Both Moka's gave another gasp as Tsukune's right eye began to glow solid red, and his right hand grabbed himself around his neck. The black eye glared at the hand.

"_**What the hell are you doing you fool!"**_ The right half of his face smirked.

"Stopping you!" The left halve growled.

"_**You fool what the hell if wrong with you…you need this as much as I do you need to feed…why do you deny me!"**_ Inner Moka raised an eyebrow.

"Feed?" The left half, having heard her whisper smiled.

"_**Oh so you haven't told them have you Chi ba-na?" **_The right half growled.

"No and I wasn't planning on having to either!" Inner Moka growled in anger while outer Moka stood there looking on with worry and confusion.

"What does he mean Feeding Tsukune?" Tsukune Growled at the Ghoul.

"Nothing you have to worry about Moka-san, Moka-chan." The left half chuckled.

"_**Nothing they have to worry about? Why Chi ba-na it's everything they have to worry about."**_ Inner Moka growled.

"Just tell us!" The left half chuckled while the right stayed silent trying to push the left half back into its cage.

"_**You see my little cum slut there is a reason little Tsukune is called a Chi ba-na. Because like you vampires and blood he too has to be fed. However his is a slightly more perverse need. You see to keep himself from going insane little Tsukune has to set someone's blood ablaze." **_Outer__Moka raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean set someone's blood ablaze?" The right half glared.

"You've said enough so shut up!" The Left half chuckled.

"_**Oh but my little Tsukune I am just beginning. You see my little whore what that means is that little Tsukune here has to sexually excite someone or else…I take control…and when I take control I plan too…What…WHAT THE HELL IS…DAMN YOU!" **_The right half of his face smirked.

"You know what you worthless sack of shit…YOU TALK TO MUCH!" With that the hair on Tsukune's head seamed to stark as it when from dark brown to silver, and the black in his other eye slowly bled to a crimson color. Finally gaining control of his body Tsukune glared at the small pixy that hovered before him.

"You bitch…" The little monster never saw it coming when Tsukune hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling the mirror from her grasp. Handing Both the Mirror and the Pixy to Ruby. Turning around the last thing Tsukune expected was to be hit by a super powered vampire punch. Pulling himself from the new hole he made in a tree Tsukune yelled.

"Hey what was that for?" Inner Moka glared at the boy.

"Follow me Aono." Tsukune cringed as he heard her use his last name. 'I'm royally fucked aren't I?' Sighing Tsukune followed inner Moka away from the others and couldn't help but cringe at the disappointed look the outer Moka gave him as he walked by. As Tsukune followed the inner Moka farther away from the group a scary thought entered his head. 'No witnesses…no one to hear you scream.' So caught up in his thoughts he almost walked into the back of the silver haired beauty.

"Why?" Tsukune raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Why what?" The silver haired vixen glared at the boy behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Tsukune shook his head.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle, and I didn't need the outer Moka worried." The inner Moka glared harder at the boy.

"You could have told us." Tsukune turned himself away from the silver haired vampire.

"Why? It wouldn't have changed anything…the hunger and the ghoul are still there whether you know it or not…the only thing that changes is know you are informed enough to make the smart decision and get the hell away from me…before I can't hold it back." Moka raised an eyebrow.

"Why…what happens then?" Tsukune sighed.

"I'll not allow this thing to lay a single hand on you Moka-san…that I promise you." Inner Moka grew confused by this.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tsukune sighed.

"Moka-san…should there come a time when I can't hold back this ghoul and hunger…I shall no longer walk this earth." Moka's eyes widened.

"No…You wouldn't…" Tsukune cooled his face.

"Please Moka-san…I'm asking you to take Moka-chan and get as far away from me as possible…I thought I could control it but as you saw today…that can't happen…so…I'm going to…" Tsukune was cut off by a firm palm to the side of his face. Looking up from the ground Tsukune couldn't believe his eyes. There standing before him was Moka-san with tears running down her face.

"You talk about dying one more time…" Tsukune sighed and looked away.

"Listen Moka-san it's the only way to…" Another slap met his face.

"NO! No it's not!" Tsukune sighed again.

"Look Moka-san why can't you just…" Tsukune was cut off again, this time by a pleasant weight in his lap, and a slight pain in his neck. Turning forward Tsukune's eyes widened as he saw Moka-san straddling his waste and her fangs buried into his neck. Finally releasing his from her hold Moka rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's as easy as that Tsukune…" Tsukune raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Moka smiled and laid a light kiss where she just bit him.

"I know what it's like to have a hunger…the need for something, but taking it without permission is against the rules, and if you did you wouldn't be hunted down…until I met you…you allow me to satisfy my hunger whenever I want or need to...and now…I'm…I'm willing to return the favor." Tsukune gasped and his eyes widened as those words left her mouth. Pushing her away Tsukune looked into those red pools.

"No…I can't let you do that Moka-san." Moka growled at the boy in front of her.

"Why am I not pretty enough? Or is it that succubus or that ice lady?" Tsukune shook his head.

"No it's for none of those reasons…Moka-san you're smart, strong, beautiful, rich…you could get any guy in the world to fall for you and I'm not going to ruin that chance of you finding the guy you love just so that I can satisfy this stupid hunger." Moka growled again.

"You don't get it do you Tsukune? I wasn't asking you if you would let me help you. I'm telling you that if you feed off me right now I'm going to shove my foot up your ass!" Tsukune sighed.

"Moka-san I just can't…" Tsukune was cut off as he was pushed onto his back hands held above his head and two dark red eyes glaring at him.

"Feed NOW!"


	7. I'm screwed

By: Burning Blood

Summary: Each species has a power over every other one. Vampires, posses the ability to turn their demonic energies into strength. Werewolves, posses the ability to move at speeds not visible to the naked eye. Humans…humans are the oddity in the world of monsters…a humans power doesn't revolve around it's energy…speed…or strength…no a humans power…the thing that sets this creature apart from everyone else…is when their loved ones are in danger…they have the ability to produce enough strength to do anything…even become a monster themselves.

Chapter 7:

As Tsukune looked up into those vibrant pools of blood his face seemed to turn to ice. Moka looked down in surprise as Tsukune's eyes glowed red and his hair starked silver.

"No." As that word left Tsukune's mouth he sent a power burst of concentrated energy into Moka's chest blasting her off of him and across the clearing. Flipping in the air Moka landed on her feet facing Tsukune. Moka's eyebrows rose slightly as she saw Tsukune kick himself up into a standing position. Finally back on his feet Tsukune crossed his arms and gave Moka a blank stare.

"I've told you before Moka-san I will not be the one to ruin your chances with someone you love because of a need I poses." Moka's blood red eyes drew themselves into a glare. 'First he lies to me and now he's saying NO to ME…' Tsukune watched as Moka's gorgeous lips fall into a frown.

"Tsukune…" The blood burner raised an eyebrow at the sound of his name being said. Moka sneered at the boy.

"…learn your place!" Tsukune calmly leaned backwards and watched as a spin kick passed over his face at amazing speeds. Tsukune jumped back and let a small smile cross his face.

"I must say Moka-san I'm slightly disappointed you're usually a lot faster than that." Tsukune inwardly smirked as he saw Moka's eyes shine with anger. Moka shot forward and tried to deliver another spin kick to Tsukune's face. Tsukune smiled widely as he looked at the foot that was planted firmly in the side of his face.

"Well that was interesting…my turn." Moka's eyes widened as Tsukune seemed to phase out of sight. Moka looked around the clearing trying to locate the silver haired seducer.

"Why are you denying me fool? Don't you need this?" Moka gasped as she felt someone lean against her back.

"Why are you being so pushy about this Moka-san? Isn't it my decision who I feed off of?" Moka growled at the silver haired boy. 'So he would rather have someone else? That fool I'll not allow that. I'll teach that fool to say no to ME!' Moka whorled around hoping to grab a hold of the red eyed annoyance, only to grasp air as he jumped into the air.

"I must say Moka-san for being the 'real' Moka you sure aren't as strong as you are when you have your other half." Moka's eyes grew into a deeper shade of red at his words. 'How dare he…'

"Know your place!" Tsukune was sent flying into a tree as Moka's foot finally came full force into his side. Glaring at the hole that Tsukune now inhabited Moka growled.

"Why won't you feed on me?" Tsukune pulled himself from the hole in which he once in habited. Glaring at the silver haired girl in front of him he was about to respond when two silky arms wrapped around him from behind and a large pair of breast pressed themselves into his back.

"Are we not good enough for you…am I?" Tsukune gasped as the voice of outer Moka drifted into his ears. Tsukune shuddered as he felt Outer Moka lay her head against his neck, her full lips brushing against the junction where his neck and shoulder meet. Tsukune was about to respond only to be cut off again by two powerful but feminine arms wrap around him from the front, pressing an even larger pair of breast into his chest. Tsukune had to fight for control as he felt the lips of both inner and outer Moka brush against opposite sides of his neck. Inner Moka's face burned a bright red but a smile crossed her lips as she felt his member start to rise and rub against her. Releasing a small moan Inner Moka whispered.

"See your body wants this…so feed you have a noble blooded vampire ready to fulfill your needs…take it." Tsukune's eye flashed a bright red. Not the usual crimson red filled with power, no this red a glowing vibrant red that held knowledge. As the red faded from his eyes Tsukune looked down at the silver haired goddess holding onto him, and raised an eyebrow in confusion as he saw a glazed look in her eyes. Cocking his head back to look at the Outer Moka he grew even more confused as he saw her eyes glazed over as well. Wrapping one arm behind him and around Outer Moka and the other around Inner Moka Tsukune asked.

"Hey are you two alright?" Tsukune's eyes widened as he felt two long moist tongues slide across his neck.

"This smell…" Inner Moka said.

"…It's so nice…" Outer Moka this time.

"I must have it." Tsukune gave a shudder of pleasure as he felt the two girls full lips wrap around his neck ad four fangs pierce the side of his neck. 'Why…why did I not feel pain?' A cold voice chuckled in his mind. Tsukune smiled.

'Welcome back. How was Hawaii?'

**'It seems like your having more fun then I was.'**

'Haha very funny now answer my question why didn't I feel pain, why am I enjoying this, why aren't I getting lightheaded from lack of blood, and finally what the hell are they doing?!' The Shinigami chuckled.

**'In order? Your ability of adaptation kicked in. You see unlike humans, who have to adapt over time, if your body and mind feels that there is a reason to adapt then it happens in one fell swoop. This time it seems that your body tried to solve all of your problems at once this time.'** Tsukune mentally growled.

'How?'

**'Hmm well it seems that, since in the last year you have lost so much blood, your body has decided to produce an excess amount of blood…nearly sixteen pints…normal humans ** **feeding off of you your body has numbed the pain receptors on your neck…finally I believe they are grinding their pussy's into you if I'm not mistaken.'** Tsukune growled trying to force down the want to throw both of the girls to the ground and take them.

'Why are they doing it?' The Shinigami chuckled.

**'When I said all of your problems I meant all of your problems…including your need to feed.'** Tsukune groaned in pleasure as he felt the inner Moka unconsciously grind herself against his cock.

'Wha…what do yo…you mean?' The Shinigami had to hold in a chuckle at the pleasure filled blood burner.

**'You see your mind and body realized that you have the hunger and found a way to solve it…by turning the blood that the Moka's love so much into an aphrodisiac…the more you need to feed the stronger the aphrodisiac…because of your reluctance on feeding I would have to say it is strong enough to turn any lesser girl into a cum slut.'** Tsukune groaned.

'And inner Moka and outer Moka?' The shinigami smiled.

**'Oh don't worry since she's a strong willed vampire she won't become like that…'** Tsukune inwardly smiled.

'Thank Kami…'

**'Kami had nothing to do with this so stop that it gives him a big head, and finally no the worst you have to deal with while Moka is feeding is her becoming like a blood thirst bitch in heat.'** Tsukune's eyes widened.

'WHAT!'

**'Yep you are going to have to sit there while both of the Moka's feed on and grind against you until they get aroused enough to satisfy your hunger and allow the aphrodisiac qualities of your blood to fall to that of an unnaturally strong aphrodisiac.'** Tsukune shuddered as he felt the outer Moka start rubbing her hands up and down his chest as the inner Moka did the same thing with his back.

'What…what if I break free?'

**'Oo I wouldn't do that if I were you.' **Tsukune groaned.

'Why not if I stay here with what they are doing to me I don't know how long I'll last.'

**'Should you break free not only is your blood going to stay at this high of an aphrodisiac state you are also going to have to very blood thirsty, pissed off, and horny vampires to deal with…your choice.' **Tsukune shuddered as two words ran through his mind.

'I'm swrewed.'


End file.
